Data streams that are sent from a source device may be advertised to one or more listeners via network devices, such as switches, bridges, etc. The network devices may selectively propagate advertisements of the data streams based upon an availability of resources at the switch. A listener may subscribe to an advertised data stream by sending a request to receive the stream to a network device that is in communication with the listener.